Lovely Brithday
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Tanggal 27 Oktober,hariapa ya kira-kira? Tepat sekali ultahnya Shiba Kaien. Bagaimana surprise yang di berikan kekasihnya di hari lahirnya itu? YAOI!LEMON! Not For UNDERAGE! RNR


**Lovely Brithday**

**By:Shuukai NejiKaze**

* * *

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :M**

**Warning :Yaoi! Don`t like don`t read**

**EnjoyMy Fic...**

* * *

"**Kai... Kai... "**

**Seorang cowok berambut raven dengan mata aqua green,Shiba Kaien. Ia bangun,dan mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu tersenyum pada kekasihnya yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Ia menghampiri kekasihnya dan langsung memeluknya. Lalu mengulum bibirnya lembut. Setelah beberapa saat,ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut.**

"**Kai,lo harus siap-siap. Hari ini kan lo ada meeting."**

"**Mmh.. iya."**

**Setelah mengecup lembut kening kekasihnya,ia pun melepaskan pelukanya. Lalu menuju ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian,ia telah rapi dengan menggunakan jas hitam dan kemeja putih. Lalu ia menghampiri kekasihnya,yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan itu. Ia memeluk Kekasihnya itu dari belakang dan menjilat belakang telinganya. Sehingga kekasihnya hany mendesah. Lalu ia membuat Kissmark di leher kekasihnya itu.**

"**Mmh.. Ah.. Kai.. nanti aja deh.. ah..nanti lo telat.. ah.. "kata kekasihnya disela-sela desahanya itu.**

**Kaien hanya tersenyum,ia sangat menyayangi kekasihnya itu,dan juga kekasihnya sangat care mengecup pipi kanan kekasihnya,lalu melepaskan pelukan tersebut,dan duduk di sebelah kekasihnya itu.**

"**Kai,nih lo sarapan dulu,"kata kekasihnya sambil menyerahkan sepiring nasi goreng.**

"**Thanks ya,"kata Kaien tersenyum,lalu mulai makan sarapan buatan kekasihnya ini.**

**Kaien benar-benar kagum dengan kekasihnya ini,meskipun seorang cowok tapi ia benar-benar manis,dan juga pandai memasak. Sangat jarang ada cowok yang bisa memasak. **

"**Kai... "**

"**Apa?"**

"**Lo kenapa? Kayaknya lo lagi mikir hal yang berat?"tanya kekasihnya lagi**

"**Ah,gak. Bukan itu, gw hanya bingung. Hari ini hari apa ya?"kata Kaien lagi**

"**Hari sabtu kan,masa lo lupa sama hari?"kata kekasihnya terkekeh**

"**Bukan itu,maksud gw. Rasanya ada hari penting apa ya,hari ini,"kata Kaien lagi**

"**Udah,ntar lo juga ingat. Lo terusin dulu makanya,"kata kekasihnya lagi**

"**Iya.. "**

**Kaien benar-benar beruntung karena berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari cowok manis ini. Benar-benar perjuangan yang berat dan hampir membuatnya putus asa. Tapi ahirnya ia berhasil mendapatkanya, dialah Shuuhei Hisagi, tapi sekarang dia lah Shiba Hisagi,karena ia telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Sekilas mereka benar-benar mirip,mungkin hanya tinggi yang membedakan mereka. Dan warna mata, ya warna mata. Warna mata mereka bagaikan cahaya dan kegelapan yang terpendam.**

**Setelah sarapan Kaien kembali bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.**

"**His,gw berangkat dulu ya,"kata Kaien mengecup kening kekasihnya itu**

"**Iya,Kai. Hati-hati ya,"kata Hisagi tersenyum sambil mengecup pipi kanan Kaien.**

**Lalu Kaien pun segera berangkat ke kantornya, yaitu Seireitei Coorporation. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sore harinya**

**Kaien pun pulang dari seireitei coorporation tersebut. Meskipun agak melelahkan,tapi ia senang bisa pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak sabar ingin memeluk dan bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya.**

"**His,gw pulang,"kata Kaien masuk ke rumah**

**Lalu ia pun menuju ke kamar dan mengganti pakaianya. Setelah itu ia menuju ke ruang tamu. Ia hanya tersenyum,melihat kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas itu. Ia segera menghampirinya,dan memainkan rambut kekasihnya itu. Tiba-tiba ia bangun,dan mengerjapkan matanya.**

"**Eh,Kai. Udah pulang?"tanya Hisagi tersenyum**

"**Baru aja His. Kalau capek istirahat aja,"kata Kaien tersenyum sambil mengecup kening kekasihnya itu.**

"**Udah,gak apa-apa. Ayo,gw ada kejutan untuk lo,"kata Hisagi tersenyum sambil mengandeng Kaien.**

**Kaien mengikuti kekasihnya itu menuju dapur. Di depan pintu masuk dapur mereka berhenti.**

"**Ada apa His?"kata Kaien bingung.**

"**Lo pake blindfold dulu,"kata Hisagi tersenyum. Sambil mengikat blindfold ke mata kekasihnya itu. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke dapur itu. Setelah mendudukan Kaien, Hisagi bebisik di telinga kekasihnya.**

"**Lo siap Kai?"tanyanya**

"**Iya,His."kata Kaien**

**Lalu Hisagi membuka blindfold tersebut,dan Kaien langsung kaget.**

"**HBD ya,"kata Hisagi mengecup bibir Kaien lembut.**

"**Thanks ya,His."kata Kaien tersenyum,sambil memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.**

"**Lo tiup dulu dong lilinya,"kata Hisagi**

**Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu meniup lilin tersebut.**

**Setelah itu ia memotong kue tersebut,dan menyuapi kekasihnya itu.**

"**Makasih banyak ya,His. Gw cinta banget sama lo,"kata Kaien mengecup bibir kekasihnya.**

"**Sama-sama Kai,"kata Hisagi tersenyum.**

**Lalu mereka melanjutkan acara makan tersebut.**

"**His,ayo gw suapin. " kata Kaien tersenyum**

**Hisagi membuka mulutnya. Dan Kaien langsung menyuapi kekasihnya itu.**

"**Lo juga Kai,biar gw suapin,"kata Hisagi tersenyum**

**Kaien membuka mulutnya dan Hisagi langsung menyuapinya.**

**Setelah makan,mereka duduk di sofa dan bersantai. **

"**His, makasih ya atas semuanya. Gw senang banget,"kata Kaien tersenyum sambil memainkan rambut kekasihnya itu.**

"**Sama-sama Kai. Gw sayang banget sama lo,"kata Hisagi lagi**

"**Gw juga His. "kata Kaien tersenyum**

"**Kai,gw punya hadiah untuk lo,"kata Hisagi tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado**

"**Eh, aduh lo gak usah repot-repot,His. "kata Kaien menerima kado tersebut,lalu membukanya.**

"**Lo suka Kai?"tanya Hisagi**

"**Banget His. Makasih banyak ya,"kata Kaien kembali memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.**

"**Gw punya hadiah lain,Kai. "kata Hisagi tersenyum**

"**Eh.. "**

"**Ayo,"kata Hisagi mengandeng Kaien ke kamar.**

**Mereka pun menuju ke kamar. Hisagi segera membaringkan Kaien ke tempat tidur dan menindihnya.**

"**Malam ini gw bakal muasin lo,Kai. "kata Hisagi tersenyum**

**Kaien hanya tersenyum. Hisagi segera membuka baju yang dipakai Kaien,sambil mengecup bibirnya,dan mengulumnya perlahan.**

"**Mmh.. Ahh.. "desah Kaien disela-sela ciuman tersebut**

**Lalu Hisagi menyelipkan lidahnya ke mulut Kaien,dan menjelajahi mulut Kaien. Lalu menjilat dan menghisap lidah Kaien. Sehingga Kaien semakin mendesah.**

"**Mmh.. Ah.. Mmh.. " desah Kaien**

**Setelah beberapa saat ia melepas ciuman tersebut. Ia kembali tersenyum melihat Kaien yang sudah blushing dan terengah-engah itu. Lalu ia segera menggigit titik sensitive di lehernya, lalu menjilat dan menghisap titik tersebut.**

"**Mh.. ah.. Hisa.. Ah.. "desah Kaien **

**Hisagi asik membuat kissmark di leher kekasihnya itu,sehingga Erangan Kaien semakin keras. Setelah itu ia langsung mwnjilat nipple Kaien dan memainkanya dengan lidahnya.**

"**Mmhh.. Ahh.. Hisa... "desah Kaien sambil meremas rambut kekasihnya itu**

**Hisagi mulai menghisap dan menggigitnya perlahan sehingga erangan Kaien semakin keras.**

"**Uh.. Ah.. His.. Ahh.. "erang Kaien**

**Hisagi terus melakukan hal ini hingga nipplenya mengeras lalu berpindah ke yang satu lagi,dan melakukan hal yang sama.**

"**Ah!Uh.. Hi.. Ah.. "desah Kaien**

**Hisagi hanya tersenyum melihat Kaien yang nafasnya telah terengah-engah dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya sayu,seolah menginginkan hal lebih. Setelah itu,Hisagi kembali membuat Kissmark di sepanjang tubuhnya. Lalu ia membuka celananya dan meningalkan boxer,lalu meremas perlahan kejantananya itu.**

"**Ah! Hisa.. Ah.. "desah Kaien**

**Hisagi hanya tersenyum,lalu membuka boxer Kaien dan langsung menjilat cairan precum tersebut,kemudian ia kembali meremasnya perlahan dan memasukkanya dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya.**

"**Hisa! Ah... His.. Ah! Uh.. "desah Kaien**

**Hisagi mempercepat kulumanya saat menyadari Kaien yang akan klimaks itu.**

"**Ah.. ah.. Hisa! Ah! Gw.. mau keluar.. ah! Uh.. Ah!"erang Kaien saat spermanya keluar dan Hisagi menelan sperma itu sambil menghisap kejantananya. Setelah beberapa saat ia mengeluarkan kejantanan Kaien dari mulutnya.**

**Kaien bangun dan kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu,lalu menjilat cairan di sekitar mulutnya itu. Kemudian ia kembali mengunci Hisagi dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Kaien menyelipkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi mulut kekasihnya itu. Setelah itu ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut.**

"**His,giliran gw,"kata Kaien tersenyum lalu segera menindih kekasihnya itu. Ia langsung membuat Kissmark di leher kekasihnya itu.**

"**Ah.. Kai.. "desah Hisagi saat Kaien mengigit perpotongan lehernya. Dan mulai menghisapnya sehingga terlihat tanda merah di leher kekasihnya itu. Ia terus melakukan hal tersebut,hingga di leher kekasihnya telah penuh tanda merah tersebut. Lalu ia membuka baju kkasihnya dan kembali membuat kissmark di sepanjang tubuh kekasihnya,tanganya memilin-milin nipple hisagi,sambil menjilatinya sesekali.**

"**Ah.. Kai.. Uh.. "desah Hisagi**

**Kaien hanya tersenyum dan melakukan aktivitas tersebut dengan santai. Ia tau kalau kekasihnya sudah sangat horny. Tapi ia sengaja ingin bermain lebih lama dengan kekasihnya ini. Ia menjilat perlahan nipple Hisagi dan memainkanya dengan lidahnya,lalu beralih ke yang satunya lagi.**

"**Kai... Uh.. Ah.. More... please... "erang Hisagi yang sudah Horny**

**Kaien tersenyum,lalu segera menghisap dan menggigit pelan nipple Hisagi hiingga mengeras. Lalu beralih pada yang satunya lagi,kemudian Kaien berdiri dan mengambil hand cuff dan nipple clamp. Ia segera mengikat lengan kekasihnya pada tiang-tiang tempat tidur tersebut. Lalu ia membuka celana Hisagi beserta boxernya. Lalu ia mengikat kaki hisagi pada bed post tersebut,sehingga lubang anusnya terlihat jelas. Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu memasang nipple clamp di nipplenya dan menariknya perlahan. Hisagi langsung mengerang.**

"**Ah... Kai... "erang Hisagi**

**Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu mengambil cock ring dan memasangnya pada kejantanan kekasihnya. Dan kembali menggodanya.**

"**Hisa,lo manis deh,sexy lagi,"kata Kaien sambil mengecup pipi kananya**

**Hisagi hanya mengerang atas sentuhan tersebut,tubuhnya sudah benar-benar panas. Kaien asik memandangi tubuh kekasihnya itu,sambil sesekali memainkan jari telunjuknya di tubuh kekasihnya itu. **

"**Kai.. Ahh.. "erang Hisagi**

"**Apa His?"tanya Kaien kembali meremas perlahan kejantananya yang sudah menegang itu.**

"**Ah.. gw.. Ah.. "desah hisagi**

**Kaien senang melihat Hisagi yang tidak berdaya seperti ini dan memohon akan sentuhanya itu. Lalu ia menggesekan kejantananya dengan kejantanan Hisagi yang telah menegang itu. Sehingga ia semakin mengerang.**

"**Kai.. Onegai.. ah.."desah Hisagi memohon**

**Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu mengecup kening kekasihnya itu. Lalu ia memasukkan 3 jari kemulut Hisagi,Hisagi segera menghisapnya dan membasahkanya dengan salivanya. Lalu Kaien segera memasukkan jari pertamanya ke anus Hisagi,dan memainkanya disana. Setelah itu ia memasukkan jari ke dua dan melakukan gerakan gunting. Kemudian ia menambahkan jari ke tiga,dan melakukan gerakan terus memaksa jarinya masuk semakin dalam untuk menyentuh titik terdalamnya yang bisa membuat Hisagi semakin memohon.**

"**Ah~! Kai... "erang Hisagi**

**Kaien hanya tersenyum lalu terus menyentuh titik tersebut**

"**Kai.. Ah.. Kai.. "erang Hisagi**

"**Ada apa His?"tanya Kaien tersenyum,masih memainkan jarinya di tubuh Hisagi.**

"**Kai,sekarang aja ahh.. lo masukin ahh.."erang Hisagi**

"**His,mohon dulu,"kata Kaien nyengir melihat kekasihnya yang sudah frustasi itu**

"**Kai, Onegai.. "erang Hisagi lagi**

**Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu memposisikan diri di anus Hisagi dan langsung memasukkanya dalam satu kali hentakan.**

"**Ahh.. Uh.. Kai.. "desah Hisagi sambil meringis**

**Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya sehingga Hisagi kembali mengerang saat kejantananya menyentuh prostatnya.**

"**Ah.. Kai.. Deeper! Agh.. Faster! Please... Ah.."desah Hisagi lagi**

**Kaien tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan kejantananya hingga tinggal ujungnya lalu langsung melesatkanya kedalam. Hisagi langsung mengerang.**

"**Ah! Uh.. Kai! "erang Hisagi**

**Kaien kembali memompa kejantananya sambil meremas perlahan kejantanan Hisagi.**

"**Agh... Kai! Uh.. "erang Hisagi saat klimaksnya kembali tertunda**

**Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat,sesaat sebelum klimaks ia segera melepaskan cock ring tersebut.**

"**Ah.. Kai!"  
erang Hisagi saat ia mencapai klimaksnya**

"**Hisa! Ah.. "erang Kaien saat menyemrotkan spermanya ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu.**

**Setelah itu Kaien membuka ikatan tersebut dan berbaring di samping kekasihnya itu.**

"**Thanks ya,His. Lo the best,"kata Kaien tersenyum sambil merangkul kekasihnya itu.**

"**Sama-sama,Kai. "kata Hisagi lalu tidur di pelukan Kaien**

"**Aishiteru yo,"kata Kaien mengecup kening Hisagi. Lalu tertidur**

* * *

**~FIN~**

* * *

"**Hwa!Lemon!"kata Shuukai sorak sorai gak jelas**

"**Gila,makasih ya Thor,"kata Kaien tersenyum**

"**Yoi` sama-sama,"kata Shuukai nyengir**

"**Lo author the best dah!"**

"**Hehehe,jadi Si Hisa mana?"tanya Shuukai**

"**Masih istirahat tuh,"kata Kaien nyengir**

"**Minna RnRnya pliss!"kata Mereka**


End file.
